


The Poster on the Wall

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit weird, Fans, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"somehow we’re both closeted fans of the same stupid thing" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poster on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> It's Avatar the last Airbender...YEah, sorry, but i've been watching it and i think some people know it and i was just too bored to look for something else.

Thorin leaned back. His bed partner had rolled up against him.

   “Do you actually watched Avatar The Last Airbender?” Bilbo asked, voice somewhat muffled against Thorin’s chest.

   “What?” Though Thorin understood him, he wanted to hear it again.

   “I said:” Bilbo sat up, the blanket around his hips. “If you even have seen Avatar.” With that he pointed at the poster in the corner of the room.

   “’Course.” The small face of the man lit up.

   “Really? Man that’s so awesome. I have never met someone, who loves it too.” Thorin laughed, Bilbo’s hand on his chest.

   “I don’t tell just everyone about my love for the most ridiculous Anime I have ever seen. Especially if it’s actually targeted at twelve year olds.”

   “Hey!” Bilbo hit him playfully. “Avatar is not ridiculous! It’s the best Anime I have ever seen. The friendship combined with the plot and not to forget the element bending!” But Thorin only laughed louder.

   “You are very protective about it.” He said and brushed lazily over Bilbo’s messy curls. “I have to admit that I haven’t seen it in ages.” The grin spreading over the other man’s face was a bit wicked.

   “Why don’t we watch it together?”

   “We have just met and I thought this would be a one night stand.” Bilbo frowned, which made him look even cuter than he already was.

   “Buuuuuutttt.” Making big puppy eyes, Bilbo leaned over the other man, now both hands on his chest.

   “Okay, okay. I’ll think about t.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo, one hand nearly affectionately around his wrist. “But only if you don’t insist on meeting my parents in a few months.” Laughing, Bilbo let himself fall on the mattress.

   “It would be hard to explain, how we got together.” Thorin pulled Bilbo against him, already quite liking the idea of Bilbo staying here, with him, even if it was to watch Avatar. The smaller man’s arms wound around his neck and were soon followed by a head of blonde curls on his shoulder. Their bodies were naked, but nothing arousing. It was rather the content feeling of a unique, shared moment and sleepiness.

Bilbo soon fell asleep and the low, cute noises he made in his sleep made Thorin feel protective about the small human by his side. Never in his life, Thorin had felt this and the urge to kiss Bilbo grew in him. When he fell asleep, it as with Bilbo in his arms and on his chest.

 

   “Do you remember?” Bilbo asked, one hand affectionately on Thorin’s broad shoulder. They stood in the empty, soulless room that was once Thorin’s.

   “Mh?”

   “That.” Bilbo pointed at the now empty wall with the signs of a poster on it. Thorin laughed and rose from the box he had been leaning over.

   “Yeah. Back then.” He pulled his fiancé closer and kissed his messy curls. The stood in silence, just watching the empty wall, dwelling on memories. Thorin sighed at some point and broke the spell.

   “We should get that stuff over to the new place and start unpacking.” Bilbo smiled and leaned against Thorin’s tall, strong body.

   “Probably.” Turning at his soon-to-be husband, Bilbo grinned. “We are so lucky.”

   “I know.” Thorin said and smiled broadly, eyes filled with deep love and devotion. Since that fateful night nearly three years ago, the two of them hadn’t part ways. First it was only a friendship with benefits. Then it evolved to something bigger. And last month on the day of their first meeting and one night stand, Thorin had proposed to Bilbo, telling him in the same moment, that he planned on buying a flat for them, outside with a garden. Needless to say, Bilbo had accepted happily and now they were finally moving in together.

Taking his fiancés hand, Thorin picked up the small box and walked out of his old, small flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving kudos/commenting!  
> Have a nice 9th of December!


End file.
